One's Forbidden Love
by SoraxRiku13
Summary: AU Sora realizes he's in love with Riku. Everyone doesn't mind. Problem is, his parents won't allow it if they find out. Sora will have to figure out what to do quick. Contains SoRiku, AkuRoku, and other pairings. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Bad at summaries, sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. This is my first story on fanfiction and to top it all off, it's yaoi. Depending on how it goes, I might upload my other fanfic too. Well I hope you guys like it. **DISCLAMER: All Kingdom Hearts characters do not belong to me. The only thing that's mine is the story.**_

Chapter 1: Confessions

"Sora! Wake up! We're at school so you better not fall asleep again!" Kairi tried to keep Sora up throughout the school day. Ever since that one day, he hasn't been getting enough sleep lately.

"Kairi, just let me sleep." He tried shooing her away but it only made her bug him more. "Sora!" She kicked him and pouted.

"Ow! What the hell Kairi!?" She simply smiled and apologized. "Ugh, go away! Jeez…" She pouted even more but it didn't work.

"Fine. But it won't be my fault if you fail this year. After all, you are behind big time." She turned around and just walked away.

"Yeah yeah…" Sora mumbled and sighed, "I know…" He tried to fall asleep again but his leg was in lots of pain. _Damn it Kairi! Ugh, she's such a pain… _ He sighed again and looked around. _I wonder where Riku is. I'll have to look for him I guess. _Lunch had just started and Riku left early like he always does. As Sora made his way out of the classroom, he overheard his classmates gossiping about something that caught his attention. Apparently, a girl went up to Riku and confessed to him but he rejected her. _Hmm… I'll ask him when I find him. Now Riku usually goes to the roof so I'll look for him there first._

He made his way to the crowds of students that were hanging around the hallways. When he reached the stairs to the roof, he heard someone call his name.

"Sora!" It was Roxas, his twin brother. He ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Sora! I was looking for you! I have good news to tell you!" Sora was shocked. Roxas was never this happy unless it involved Axel.

"What is it?" Sora couldn't help smiling at the excited Roxas.

"It's about Axel!" Sora nodded. "He… he came up to me and kissed me! Then asked me to go out with him!" Roxas' excitement made him glad. It was nice to see his brother like that.

"That's great!" Sora smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Hey! You know how long it takes me to fix my hair!" Both of them grinned.

"Well, you better not tell mom or dad. You know how they get about two guys being together."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Anyways, I better get back to Axel before he starts worrying." And just like that, he was gone._ Well I'm happy for him. Now to find Riku._ He was finally able to reach the roof and, just as he thought, Riku was there. Riku turned to look at Sora and he gave one of those slight smiles.

"Riku! I was looking for you!" Sora ran up to him and sat right in front of him. Riku looked at him quickly before looking away. "Hey! I got something to ask you." Sora was oblivious to Riku's expressions. He gave off his signature smile. "Is it true that a girl went up to you and confessed?" Riku looked at him as soon as he finished the question.

"So the word's out already…" He sighed, "yeah, it's true but I said I wasn't interested."

"Why? Everyone loves you and admires you." Riku looked away again and Sora got closer. "I bet it's because you already like someone, huh?" Riku tensed up but Sora didn't notice and he nodded. "What?! Really?! Who is it?!"

"And why do you care?" Riku looked at him through the corner of his eyes. Sora was pouting then his expression turned sad, Riku's poison. He couldn't see Sora like that. _Damn… Why are you so adorable? _He sighed and hugged Sora. "I'm sorry."

"W-what are you doing?" Sora's face turned red and tensed up. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Do you really want to know Sora?" Riku's whispering relaxed Sora and made him hug back. Riku was surprised at Sora's actions. Sora nodded and Riku gave in. "Sora, it's you." Sora froze. Riku noticed and tried letting go of Sora but he had a killer grip on him. "Sora? Are you ok?" Sora's grip got stronger. "Ow! Sora! That hurts!"

"S-sorry…" He let go and looked away embarrassed. "But are you serious?" He saw Riku nod and Sora sighed.

"I understand if you don't feel the same. I've prepared myself for your refusal. You'll only see me as your best friend and-" Riku was cut off by a hand. Sora stopped him from saying anything else. He was confused as to why he did that.

"You're a dum dum Riku…" Sora spoke very softly that it made Riku's heart flutter. Sora was looking at him straight in the eyes and in a flash, Sora was on his lap, with his arms around Riku's neck and his face close to him. "I can finally do this." Sora kissed Riku.

_Chapter 1 done. Please rate and review to see what you liked and what I can do better c:_


	2. Chapter 2

_YAY chapter 2 is up finally! xD well hope you like this one_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters here! Only my story!_**

Chapter 2: Together

The afternoon was nice. School had just ended and everyone quickly ran out of the building. All of them either left for home, went to the mall, or hung out with friends.

Sora was outside waiting for Roxas to go home together. "Ugh… What's taking him so long?" Sora tended to get impatient, especially when he was hungry.

"Sora!" He turned around as soon as he heard his name. He noticed that Axel was right next to his twin with a huge grin on his face. "You can go home without me. I'm going to Axel's place today." _A day together and you're already going to hang out ALONE? You never learn Roxas._ Sora grunted and Roxas stood stiff. "A-are you mad at me…?"

"No, I'm just frustrated. You could've texted me or told me earlier…" Sora kept his deadly glare that even gave Axel the chills.

"Heh, you can calm down Sora." Axel walked up to Sora and put an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry about your little brother. I won't hurt him so much." Axel looked at Sora and winked.

"Get off me Axel. Just go home and Roxas, be careful." He walked up to Roxas and ruffled his hair the second time that day.

"Sora! I said don't do that! Sheesh…" He started blushing which made Sora smile. "Don't tell Mom or Dad…"

"Of course not! But I want to talk to you about something so I'll call you soon." Roxas nodded and walked towards Axel. Both of them started walking off and Sora headed home. Or so he thought he would be. As soon as he turned around, Riku was standing right in front of him. "Uh… H-hi Riku." Sora's expressive eyes stared at Riku. His heart was beating fast, he felt that it was going to fall out of his chest. He started to blush a lot that he felt like looking away, but those aquamarine eyes looked straight at him and made Sora freeze in place.

"Hello Sora." He smiled, looked around, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek which made Sora blush even more. "Did you tell your parents I was coming over?"

"Ah! No I didn't! Hold on!" Sora took out his phone and called his mom. She agreed and even suggested for Riku to stay over for dinner. After Sora hung up, he turned to look at Riku and gave one of his signature smiles which made the forever gloomy Riku smile. "You know, you rarely smile." Riku's face quickly turned back to gloomy. "Aw come on! I love it when you smile!" Riku looked away. "Please~ For me?" Riku looked at him and cursed as he turned away again.

He gave up and smiled. _Damn, it's hard to ignore that cute face of his. Might as well. Oh, I know what to do._He grinned at the thought and Sora stared in disbelief. "You know it's hard to deny you anything when you do that adorable face of yours." He turned to look at Sora again, the grin not leaving his face. Sora reddened at those words and the fact that Riku was grinning didn't help.

"C-come on. Let's go home." Sora started walking, trying to remove the red from his cheeks. He couldn't risk anything with his parents about this. Riku followed behind him. The entire way to Sora's house was quiet. None of them dared to talk. Then Riku stopped and reached for Sora's arm, stopping him also. Sora turned and was about to ask what was wrong but he didn't even get a chance to breathe. Riku had leaned in to give him a kiss, and quite a passionate one too. Sora felt his legs nearly give out and put his arms around Riku's neck, afraid to fall. He heard a chuckle came from Riku and he smiled into the kiss.

"W-wait, Riku." Sora pushed away, breaking the kiss. "It's risky, especially this near my house..." He looked away in shame. He didn't want to see Riku's disappointed look. But what happened next was unexpected. Riku held him in his arms in a close embrace, made Sora look at him and kissed him, a quick kiss. "Alright, anything for you love." A genuine smile came across Riku's face which made Sora blush appear again.

"Come on, let's go inside." They walked to the front door and as Sora was about to open the door, his mother, Tifa, quickly opened it.

"Riku! It's so good to see you again! How are you?" She hugged him and let them go inside.

"I'm good. Oh, my mother says hello." Tifa smiled.

"Why thank you Riku." She had the same cheery smile as Sora. _She definitely is Sora's mom._ "Ok Riku, make yourself at home~" Riku nodded and turned to Sora.

"Let's go to my room Riku." He hummed in approval. Once in his room, they put down their stuff and just sat, Sora on his bed and Riku on the floor.

After a few minutes of silence, Sora got up, locked his door and sat on Riku's lap. Riku stared at him confused. "What are you doing?" Riku stared into the deep, dark, ocean blue eyes. They were full of lust and want.

"Well, what do you think?" He purred and got closer. He put his arms around Riku's neck and gave him a peck on the lips. Riku sat still, processing what had just happened. The usual, oblivious, most innocent person he's known since forever, was now the seductive and lustful person in front of him. The urge to pin him against the ground and have his way with him grew even stronger. It began to pain him as he held himself back.

Sora stayed in the same position, staring into his eyes. He gave another peck on the lips and then the cheek. "Riku~" That was it. That was all that was needed for Riku to hold him close and continue to kiss. No more pecks on the lips and cheeks.

They kissed passionately. Riku bit Sora's lower lip, allowing him to move his tongue inside Sora's mouth. He explored every inch of it and savored his sweet taste. Sora moaned into the kiss and held Riku tighter. They then battled for dominance, which made Riku's urge grow more. Sora mmoved his arms and began to unbutton Riku's shirt. Riku smirked and broke the kiss.

"Getting a bit impatient, aren't we?" Sora pouted and Riku simply chuckled. "Of course I don't mind." He kissed Sora again while completely removing his shirt. He picked Sora up and Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist. Riku walked toward the bed and placed Sora on it, making him end up on top. He began to unbutton Sora's shirt and, from how close they were, could feel a bulge forming. Riku simply smirked again, knowing what Sora wanted the most.

As things were getting "steamy", they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sora, Riku. Dinner's ready!" Both of them groaned,

"Alright Mom! We'll be down in a bit!" Sora urge Riku to get off and buttoned up his shirt. Riku looked around for his, unhappy for what had happened. Sora noticed and went up to him, kissed him then hugged him. "I'm sorry Riku... I'll make it up to you somehow." Riku couldn't stop smiling after that.

_well here's chapter 2. hope you guys are liking it so far. sorry for the long wait. Rate & Review please!_


End file.
